


LED

by Its_Raineing_Words



Series: Detroit One Shot Collection: Miscellaneous [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor isn't used to being a person, Could Be Canon, Cute, Cute Ending, Decisions, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Difficult Decisions, Ethical Dilemmas, Existential Crisis, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, LEDs, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Peer Pressure, Podfic Welcome, Poor Connor, Post-Revolution, Short One Shot, Supportive Hank Anderson, Translation Welcome, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, ish, kind of, platonic or romantic depending, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: Connor sighed and smacked his hand against the sink in frustration, he had been stood there in front of the mirror for exactly eight minutes and twenty-three seconds and yet he was no closer to a decision. He had asked Markus about it before but the other android had only said it was for him to decide which wasn’t helpful in the slightest.





	LED

**Author's Note:**

> I've not actually seen anyone do this exact trope so I thought I'd contribute though I'm sure someone else has and I just haven't seen haha

Connor looked at his reflection in the mirror, frowning, the LED blinked back at him accusatively. He had stopped wearing his Cyberlife issued jacket a few weeks ago at Hank’s request, apparently, it made him look ‘like he had just stepped off of the goddamn factory line’ and so Connor had bought clothes for work and for home, though he had refused to buy pyjamas as he didn’t sleep. For work, he had decided on a well fitting suit and tie, just because he wasn’t wearing his official uniform didn’t mean that he needed to dress like a slob. At home he let Hank pick what he wore which comprised of most tracksuit bottoms and t-shirts; Connor had also taken to wearing Hank’s sweatshirts and old t-shirts. They were pleasingly baggy and comfortable and they smelt of Hank which comforted him for reason. Hank joked that Connor was the typical girlfriend, stealing all of his favourite clothes but he didn’t seem to mind, in fact, his heart rate increased whenever he saw Connor in his clothes so it seemed to work out well for the both of them. 

This is what had led him to his dilemma about his LED. He didn’t have a problem with it himself, he couldn’t see it except for when he looked at his reflection and it wasn’t as if it displayed his thoughts for all to see, no matter what Hank said. Still, most androids had taken theirs out in an effort to blend in and to forget their past; it blurred the line between human and android in a way that was very needed now after the revolution.  
Connor looked down to the pair of scissors in his hand, glared would be a better term, really. It would be an act of solidarity to his people to take it out and if he didn’t feel strongly about it being there then surely it stood to reason that he wouldn’t feel strongly about it being gone either.  
Then why was this so difficult? Connor couldn’t explain it. Part of him just wanted to get it over with but then again why should he do something just because he feels like he ought to do it? There was no reason for him to take his LED out. Or was there? Was he being selfish, not thinking of the greater good of his people? Markus didn’t have his LED or North and they were the power couple that was leading androids into a new future. 

Connor sighed and smacked his hand against the sink in frustration, he had been stood there in front of the mirror for exactly eight minutes and twenty-three seconds and yet he was no closer to a decision. He had asked Markus about it before but the other android had only said it was for him to decide which wasn’t helpful in the slightest.  
“Fuck.”  
“Connor?” Oh, Hank was back from walking Sumo. That was the routine on their days off now, Hank would walk Sumo for his recommended daily intake of exercise and Connor would take the time alone to speak with his friends or catch up on reading or cook lunch for Hank-whatever he wanted to do. It was nice.  
“I’m in the bathroom, Hank!”  
“Oh, ok. Wait, why?”  
“I’m having an existential crisis.”  
Hank cluttered around the living room, letting Sumo off his lead and putting his coat on the hanger, “That makes no sense, you know that, right?”  
Connor didn’t reply and just went back to looking at himself in the mirror.

Hank joined him a minute later and frowned at the scissors in his hand.  
“This isn’t what I think it is, is it? Because I know I do shit like this but you are 100% not allowed to do it, ok?”  
He sighed, “No, it isn’t that. I am not contemplating self-harm. I am merely trying to decide whether I should get rid of my LED or not.”  
Hank shrugged, “Sometimes it helps to talk about your problem to someone, I’m all ears.”

And so Connor told him about his dilemma and once he was done Hank sidled up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“To me, it sounds like your problem isn’t whether you should get rid of your LED or not but whether you should do what you want or what you think you should do.”  
“Exactly, I don’t want to let anyone down.”  
“Yeah but, did they ask you to be their personal representative in everything you do?” he shrugged, “Just an old man’s opinion. I’ll leave you to it, I’m making lunch. It’ll be healthy, I promise.”

That left Connor alone, again. As he looked back at his reflection he took the time to imagine himself without his LED and the concept made him a little uneasy, it didn’t feel like him, it didn’t feel right. The same way that he knew he would feel uncomfortable if he dyed his hair pink or got a facial piercing, the loss of his LED would feel wrong somehow. And that’s when it occurred to him, no one had ever told him to take out his LED and, in fact, there were other androids who kept theirs. Either they were freed after the revolution or stayed with sympathetic humans so they never had to go on the run and take it off. And especially for those who had never directly experienced slavery, it wasn’t a mark of subservience but merely who they were and they didn’t see a reason to change it. People like Markus had taken theirs out because they had to and they didn’t regret it but that didn’t mean that it was the right decision for Connor.  
“I’ve been stupid,” he muttered to himself, hoping Hank was far enough away not to hear it.  
With that, he put the scissors back in the cabinet and as he went off to the kitchen two mission prompts popped up in his vision: find out if Hank was being true to his word and track down Sumo and then pet him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy, maybe I'll write some more for this fandom if the inspiration strikes me. Let me know what you guys think, hearing from people makes this whole thing a million times better.


End file.
